Brave Rain
by Rechiru22
Summary: When Yamamoto discovers the truth about his mom, he decides he has to meet her one way or another.  This is just one of those badly written stories, that has weird ideas..mostly mixed with soap opera ideas inside. READ IF YOU LIKE DRAMA & STUPID IDEAS


**Rei: This is just one of those badly written stories, that has weird ideas..mostly mixed with soap opera ideas inside. READ IF YOU LIKE DRAMA & STUPID IDEAS! I admit to being a bad writer..for christ sake my fanfic May Day has noo reviews so that proves bad writing.**

**_Chapter One-Discoveries._  
**

_Fourteen Years Ago:_

"_Push..Push Taki, only a little more" _

In a small restaurant in the middle of Namimori, was a young teenage girl, about thirteen in the process of giving birth to her baby. Her body in agony as the little life within her, tried to enter the new world. Her dark hair, stuck to her body as she sweated, huffed and puffed as she tried to push the baby out. Her light blue eyes, dimming from the feeling of exhaustion and pain of labour. Her pale young body, tensing with all its might to conceive the baby.

"_aaahhhhhh_!_"_

After much pain, agony and body aches from pushing, a baby was born, Taki saw her baby, as he was raised by the doctors. He had black hair covered in blood from the "journey", he had his brown chestnut eyes open slightly and his mouth was wide open like that of a smile. He was so precious to look at.

"_Can I hold him?"_

The midwife handed her, the baby boy wrapped in a T-towel belonging to the owner/father of the newborn child. The baby held his hands in a fist, making crying noises, like any newborn baby does. Tomo cried as she held her son, for the first tears went down her fast and dropped like raindrops onto her son's little head..he stopped crying, looking at her slightly as if he knew, she was in pain about what was about to happen next.

"_I'm going to name you..Takeshi, since your my brave little warrior"_

* * *

_Previous Day:_

Takeshi Yamamoto, now fourteen years of age, talented baseball player, swordsman and atheleted...was sitting in his families attic, flicking through some old stuff, trying to find out more about his family history for school. Yamamoto as everyone knows, did tend to have a liking to some historical events aslong as they related to his own personal family. So when this project came up, he decided to dig things up about his own personal family.

Routing around in some boxes, he came across an old diary written by a woman named Kama Yamamoto..aka his 'mother'. Being slightly curious to what was written inside the old diary of his deceased mother he flicked inside the leather book, the pages had pictures of his father as a young teenager, and young adult. Most of the pictures where in famous sushi resturants in other areas, like Toyko and Osaka.

Kama Yamamoto was a beautiful woman, of fair skin and brown hair and dazzling green eyes, but sadly she was well known for having a horrible personailty, she was considered a very crude, and wicked woman. In Takeshi's life, she use to smack him when he asked her questions about the past, and never addressed him in a friendly manner, usually ignoring him and scolding him like a whimpering untrained puppy.

Although, Takeshi hated to admit it to anyone, he did hate his 'mother' a lot for the way she treated him, even when she was on her death-bed, she did not wish to see him, read any cards he sent her, take any flowers he brought her. But she was now five years gone, and he sat there in the attic reading her most private thoughts, when she was in her thirties and when Takeshi would have roughly been born.

One entry in the diary...just one entry, was written with horriable writing, like as if she had written it, in anger, hatred. The date upon this entry, was April 24th, Takeshi's very own birthday.

**_April 24th 1996_**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Today my husband's cheap underaged whore gave birth to his baby, although it was my idea that we keep the insolent little child, I have grown to hate the idea of raising him as m__y own. I know that the gods have cursed me, for my sins and have made me look after another woman's child because of my ways. I have paid Taki Kyomui's airplane flights and given her enough money to live a new life...but theres not enough money in the world to erase the memories of her and the very fact that her bastard of a child is in my house. If only Tsuyoshi had not slept with her, then none of this would have happened..or maybe if I wasn't cursed with having no child baring qualities would this never happen? I shall never know, but now I shall live my life hating an innocent child, who does not know why I despise his very existence..._**

The entry ended with that note, no other entries where written in the little old leather bonded diary of Kama Yamamoto's thoughts. Takeshi's hands shoke from what he read, he read it again and again maybe hoping that he had read the whole thing wrong...Kama wasn't his mother but another woman named Taki...who his father had, slept with. The whole world felt like it was crumbling around him...the way she acted started to make sense to him now, the reason she treated him so badly was because she hated his existence and what he represented to her.

The usually happy Takeshi got up, bringing the little diary with him downstairs, his face held no expression, as too many thoughts ran through his head. The idea of having a mother who might have loved him living somewhere else, the fact that the very woman who raised him for nine years hated him, the idea that nobody told him this, all ran through his head. Entering the small kitchen, where his father was cooking up some new dishes for the resturant. The very man who had kept such a big thing secret, looked oblivious to his son's emotionless expression.

_"Ah-ah Takeshi, you find anything for your homework?"_

The joyous man, spoke in his usual happy tone as he de-boned a large tuna. Using his skills of the blade and the careful use of tweezers he removed some small dangerous bones from the fish. The bones where placed into a metal dish making a dinging sound as they where thrown in there.

_"Why didn't you tell about my **real** mom for?"_

The usual joyous father of Takeshi stopped in his tracks, the knife he held in his hand, cutting the head off the tuna. Silence came about in the kitchen as the son stared at his father, waiting for the answer to his question. Tsuyoshi sat down on a chair, panicking as he tried to decide what to tell his son, tell him that he was delusional? Or the truth to Taki? It was all a big mess he had hoped to never face, but alas fate had a cruel way of catching up to him.

_"Takeshi how did you find out, about your mom?"_

_"I found Kama's diary, which stated that she hated me for not being hers!"_

Takeshi, shouted in a sob at his father, the woman he had thought to be his mom was a sham, the amount of smiling family photos being all big lies on her and his father's part. At this point he was even questioning his own existence.

_"I see...I think I should tell you about your real mother then..you do deserve the truth after all, you are my son"_

Takeshi stared at his father, as he watched the older aged man, who he looked up to scatter his thoughts, almost like he was trying to recall all of his memories as if they where fish and him being a fisherman. He removed his headband and rubbed his temples before speaking in a gruff and serious tone. The last time that tone was heard was when he had been teaching Takeshi kendo for his match against Superbia Squalo.

"_You see son, I was married to your mother, I mean Kama for eight years, and one night I went out drinking with your friend's dad, you know the one Tsuna's father. We got a little overly carried away with our sake, and I saw Taki your mother. She was a bit drunk and I thought she was older than what she really was, so we had a one night stand..a drunken one night stand. She got pregnant and her parent's disowned her for having sex and being pregnant outside marriage and being thirteen. Kama was unable to have children, after miscarrying twice and having to have a hysterectomy, Kama decided that to prevent shame on our family that we would pretend that you where Kama's child and we paid for Taki to be sent to a different country."_

Tsuyoshi, took a deep breathe, finishing his speech. His son looking at him with interest and with a mix bag of emotions which was rare for the usually calm teenager. A lot had happened in Takeshi's life, but this really took the cake. Right now he was curious on how to meet, the woman he should call his mom.

"_Dad, how can I meet Taki?"_

Takeshi spoke softly, as his chestnut coloured eyes looked at his father's strained and aging sorrowful eyes, of a man who had seen and been through an ordeal, of course at the age of forty-two and having your son question your past, does put sorrow and regret in one man's eyes.

_"I wouldn't be able to tell you, my son, all I know is that Imeitsu and Kama organised that she would go to Italy with him and start anew..if I remember correctly. But it has been fourteen years now, she could be dead for all I know, but why do you ask?"_

_" I want to meet her..I need to find away to see her"_

_"But, you don't know where she lives, or what she does, she could have a family all of her own now for all you know, Takeshi."_

_"Thats why I'm going to ask my friends for help, so I can find her"_

Before Tsuyoshi could, say anything back to his son, it was too late. He had left the house and ran off to find someone who might now a bit about Italy and how to find his mother.

* * *

_Somewhere in Italy:_

The sounds of gushing water, came from the bathroom of a modern apartment, the name sake of the woman who lived in the modern stylish apartment. Pale hands ran through, wet dark hair. The woman's hair was navy almost black hair, it was short in the front but braided in the back in a tail like fashion. Her face had a scar from her right eyebrow down to her left cheek, like that of a knife injury which tainted her usual features. She was quite heavy lidded, and always looked like she was about to sleep, she always held an emotionless expression, almost dispassionate to life. She ran rubbed the sponge with the Dove body wash along her body, that was marked with scars of her past. Rubbing down past her small breasts and rubbing down to her size ten hip structure, she had never regained her perfect figure after her pregnancy but not many real people do.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a bath towel and robe around her self, before leaving the bathroom in a mess, filled with scattered blood stained clothes, underwear and trinkets such as necklaces and bracelets. Entering into her bedroom, the twenty-eight year old woman, sat on her bed where her lover was sleeping peacefully..which was quite rare even for him.

She curled up next to him, his silver flowing hair, smelling of the previous love making session that the two had. She gave a smile to her younger lover before dulling her dark eyes into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Chapter One-Finished.**

**I'm not sure if I'll keep this story, depends on reviews. If it does continue, it'll be updated only on Fridays-Sundays. Since I have college life which totally rocks! Anime Society FTW!**

**Also Chapter Two maybe a profile of Taki Kyomui, or would you reviewers prefer if I spilted it into Takeshi & Taki like I did in this chapter?**


End file.
